


Starting Over

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life begins again with the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at . Theme chosen: Summer Quote. _“And so with the sunshine and the great bursts of leaves growing on the trees, just as things grow in fast movies, I had that familiar conviction that life was beginning over again with the summer.”  
>  ― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby_
> 
> **A/N:** My heartfelt thanks to Emynn for looking this over for me. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Starting Over

~

It feels like a date, but Severus doesn’t dare even think the word. Instead, he sips wine and eyes Potter sitting across from him. No longer the boy Severus taught and fought to save from Voldemort, he’s now a self-possessed, attractive young man. Severus suppresses an urge to pinch himself. 

“How’s your salad?” Potter asks, and Severus has to clear his throat to answer. 

“It’s exceptional. Coming here was a good suggestion.” 

Potter smiles. “Thanks. I like this place.” 

“You come here often?” Severus asks, wondering if this is one of Potter’s usual haunts. Is this where he brings his paramours?

“I came once with Ron and Hermione.” Potter grins. “The night they got engaged, in fact.” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “Do they share everything with you?” 

Potter blushes. “Well, not everything.” His gaze captures Severus’. “They’re not here now, for example.” 

Severus hums. “So I shouldn’t expect them to show up in time for pudding?” 

Potter laughed. “No. That would make it hard to have this be a romantic summer dinner date.” 

_It is a date._ Severus blinks. “Is that what you were hoping for when you invited me here this evening? A summer romance?” 

“Romance would be great.” Potter leans forward. “And I should be up front, I’m hoping for more than just a _summer_ fling.” He bites his lip. “But I don’t want to push. At this point I’d be happy with a pleasant conversation and a second date.” 

Severus is shocked silent for a moment. “That, I believe, can be arranged,” he finally manages. “But I should warn you, I’m not a romantic man. If that’s what you’re expecting--” 

“I’m not expecting anything.” Potter clasps Severus’ hand. “I’m hoping we can see where this takes us. As for romance--” He hums. “I think anyone’s capable of romance if he’s motivated enough.” 

Severus swallows hard at the glint in Potter’s eyes. “And you believe you can provide such...motivation?” he murmurs. 

Potter smiles. “I think so, yes. Can we agree to start over, see where things go? Give each other a chance?”

“Why?”

Potter’s expression is hopeful, sincere. “Because I think we could be really good together.” 

Severus exhales, and links his fingers with Potter’s. An opportunity to start over sounds wonderful to him. It’s a chance not many have afforded him. Slowly, he inclines his head and his lips curve upwards. “Then yes, perhaps we can.”

~


End file.
